The Evolution of Friendship
by JacobIN
Summary: Link finds his true feelings for Pipit after many hardships, and one comforting embrace.
1. Chapter 1

Pipit + Link Chapter 1

**This is based in a skyloft where the academy is larger, holding about 30 students per class. The classes are freshman, sophomore, Junior, Seiner, and Jr. Knight. There are many cities in the sky, and the city of Skyloft is mostly just the academy.**

Link stifles a yawn as he tumbles out of bed. He slowly makes his way to his wardrobe, where he grabs a green tunic. He turns to leave to get breakfast, and as he reaches the door, a loud knock startles him. Link is preparing to tell the person knocking off, thinking that it was a freshman looking for their room, and opens the door. To his surprise, it is a mass of yellow cloths and brown hair, who grabs him by the wrist and drags him outside.

"You're going to be late!" Pipit practically yelled.

"For what?!" Link asked.

Pipit stopped dead and turned around to look link in the eye.

"For the race…or did you forget?"

"Um, I know that it is tonight, and I was going to go get some breakfast, but-"

"No buts! You have not practiced at all! You are going to let Groose win, and then you'll be stuck a sophomore for another year! You need to go out there and practice!"

Link is surprised at the force behind Pipit's words, and takes off running down the diving platform. As he reached the end and jumped, he whistled and his red bird came streaking out of seemingly nowhere to catch him. He landed on the bird as gracefully as possible, then took off towards the nearest island. Frustrated, Pipit jumped and followed him on his own bird, dead set to teach link a lesson.

Link was floating along in the sky, gliding lazily, basking in the warmth of the sun. He was completely oblivious to the blue bird approaching him quickly from behind. As he started to turn to his right, he felt his hat being snatched of his head. With a startled yell, he almost fell off his loftwing in surprise. When he regained his balance, he looked up to see Pipit and his bird making a mad dash of into the distance, towards skyloft. He flowed, formulating a plot to get his hat back.

Pipit was trying hard not to laugh, as Link's face was priceless when he snatched away his hat. As he soared towards Skyloft, he made sure to keep a good distance away from Link. As he started to fly over the island, he looked back, and did not see Link anywhere. He caught a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye, and looked up right as Link talked him from above, abandoning his bird. Link caught Pipit and pulled him from his bird, forcing both of them into the Lake. With two huge splashes, the boys entered the lake, scaring a nearby remlit, soaking it, and making it run away after a mean hiss. Pipit swam to the shore, only to get tackled by Link, bringing them both to the ground with thud. Link wrestled his hat away from Pipit, who was at this point laughing uncontrollably. Link gave him a friendly scowl, before joining in on the laughing. He helped Pipit up, who was still shaking slightly form the event.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Pipit chocked out, still laughing.

"What did you expect, you scared me silly, I nearly fell off my bird!" Link growled.

"Nothing like a little chase to start the day off right. Let's go get some lunch!" Pipit exclaimed merrily.

Link and Pipit walked off towards the academy, joking as they walked. When they grew nearer, the heard some people talking in the alleyway behind the sparing hall. They took interest in this, and poked their heads around the corner. They saw a small boy, maybe the age of 16, being cornered by three much larger boys. The first of the three took a swing at the kid, and before Link or Pipit could react, the boy had grabbed his assailant, threw him at the second boy, and turned to the third, who went pale and ran away, into Pipit. Pipit grabbed him, and picked him up, making them have eye-contact. The boy visible paled.

"How about we don't go messing with other people from now on, OK?" Pipit asked sarcastically.

"O-Ok" the boy sputtered out.

Pipit dropped him, and he ran like a bat out of hell. He and Link turned to the first boy, whose head was hung, facing the ground.

I am going to be kicked out aren't I?" The boy meekly asked.

"I don't see why" Pipit calmly said "You acted in self-defense, in full view of two witnesses. You'll be fine. Besides, I doubt they are going to even raise a peep about what happened here. What is your name?"

The boy looked up and smiled, before responding.

"I am Joshua! I just got accepted into the academy this year!"

"Well, Joshua, why don't you come to lunch with us? I'll buy, and all you have to do in return, is teach me how to do some of those tricks." Link said, clearly impressed with the boys tallents.

**Tell me what you think. First story I have ever written, FanFic or not. I know I am not a great writer, but I hope to improve. I'll take any reviews, good or bad, seriously. All I ask is that you not be disrespectful, as I won't pay attention to any comments that are. Chapter 2 will be on the way, hopefully in a week. If you have any questions, feel free to msg me, I will try to respond in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pipit + Link Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Tell me what you think!**

Link sat down next to Pipit and across from Joshua. He handed a tray to Josh, who took it with a thanks. They were in the mess hall, and it was packed with travels eager to see the race, and family members of those who were competing. Thinking about the race, Link could feel his stomach doing backflips. He was poking at his food lost in his thoughts, when Pipit nudged him.

"Hey, Josh asked you a question."

Link glanced up at Josh.

"Yes?" Link asked.

"Are you racing today?"

"Yeah, if I win the race I'll be a junior like Pipit here."

"Who are all these people here?" Josh asked, his attention shifting quickly.

"These are mostly travelers and contestants families. That big guy over there, with the red-brown robes on, is Gaepora. It is best you learn to keep him in mind, and respect him at all times. He is the headmaster here."

"Oh! That's cool. So is your family here?"

Pipit could tell immediately that Link had a very brief memory of his father. Link gave a small but sad smile before talking.

"No, they aren't. My mother died when I was 2 years old, and my father died when I was five."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry link. I didn't mean anything." Josh stammered out.

"It's fine, you're not the first to ask. I-I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you at the race tonight."

And with that, Link stood up and briskly walked out of the room.

"I am so sorry." Josh said to Pipit.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Just go get settled in your room. I'll go talk to Link."

Pipit stood to leave, and Josh started to follow, but a quick glare from Pipit had Josh stopping dead in his tracks.

"I said go to your room. Do not follow me."

"O-Ok, sorry"

* * *

Pipit hesitantly knocked at the door.

"Link? You ok."

All he got in return was a few muffled sobs. He pushed open the door and found Link curled up in his bed, crying into his pillow. Pipit shut the door behind him, and sat down on the edge of the bed. They were quite for 5 minutes, when Link suddenly broke the silence.

"My mother was a great woman, or so my father said. He would always talk about her, as if she was the goddess herself. My father would spend whole nights crying, keeping me awake. Not because of the noise, but because of what I knew would happen next. He would come into the room, drunk, although I didn't know that at the time, and pick me up with both hands, look at me in the eye, and say "'You are the reason she's dead! She got sick from your birth, and it caused her to die! I should kill you!'" At that point I would start to cry, and he would throw me to the floor, calling me week and pathetic. Calling me a coward, and anything else he could think of. This went on for nearly 4 years. One night he had just finished this…routine, when he went outside to smoke. I was watching from the window, and suddenly, a wave of hate and rage came over me. I snuck outside, right behind him and waited for him to walk near the edge. When he got within a foot, I ran to push him off. When I got near him though, the ground gave way beneath us. We were both falling, and I saw the look in his eyes. It was a look of pure horror. He saw me and his eyes went even wider. His loftwing flew in to catch him, but he shouted something and the bird turned to catch me. The last thing I remember was that he was wearing the locket my mom gave him, a small golden heart, with a picture of my parents holding me as a baby. Then I blacked out, and woke up in the hospital."

Link went quite again for a moment.

"You are the only person I have ever told. Not even Gaepora or Zelda knows. I don't know why, but I though you should know that."

Pipit could not believe what he had just said. He had grown up next to Link, they had been best friends for all their life, and he even remembered the night they fell, but he was always told it was an accident. Knowing the truth, Pipit couldn't even begin to process this. Link was always such a nice person, never hurting anything he didn't need to. Pipit's brain started to function again, when he herd Link mutter.

"The man gave his life for mine, even when I tried to kill him. I am a cold murder, and I don't even deserver to live."

That got Pipit's attention, and he jumped up.

"Don't say that! You may have made a mistake, but it does not mean you are a bad person. You were young, and you couldn't think about the consequences! We all make mistakes in the past, but we don't let it define who we are in the present. Neither should you."

Link had turned to look at Pipit when he started speaking, and he just sat there giving Pipit a hollow look.

"I'm sorry I have lied to you for your whole life. Please forgive me."

"Link, there is nothing to apologize for. You will always be my friend, no matter what you do."

Link stood up next to Pipit. He gave Pipit a quick hug before darting out of the room. Pipit turned to the clock and saw it was nearly 7 O'clock, and the race was aboutto begin. He too turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Link ducked as another egg flew past his head. Were Groose and his henchmen got them from, Link had no idea. He did not have time to think about it, as the bird with the trophy was sailing across the sky, being pursued by about 15 people, all trying to get the figurine. Link didn't even attempt to go for it, he knew he would just be swarmed by the others, unable to reach the small trinket. He remembered earlier when Pipit took his hat. He had gotten it back by flying above him and diving for it. Link had an idea.

Pipit watched as Link soared up into the sky, vanishing into a cloud. The height he was accomplishing was impressive, most knights wouldn't even go there. Link reappeared from the cloud, took a look down, and _jumped. _Pipit heard the crown gasp, as Link was free falling. Nobody noticed how close he was to the bird with the Trophy, until Link fell past snatching it from the bird. The rest of the contestants stopped and stared at Link, wondering where he'd come from. The watched as he keep falling…into the lake, where he landed with a graceful dive. The crowd was silent until he swam to the shore and walked out. Then there was a roar of a cheer for Link. He whistled for his loftwing, and started to fly up to Zelda, who was on top of the Goddess statue.

Link landed, and Pipit saw a little conversation between the two, when Zelda leaned in as if for a kiss, when she suddenly turned Link around and gestured towards the edge. Link looked down, then took a running leap of the statue. As he reached for his sailcloth that he had just received from Zelda, a tremendous roar echoed through the sky as a bolt of lightning smacked the top of the Statue, sending Zelda flying off swords the clouds, and before anybody could react, she was below the clouds. There was less attention on the green-clad form flying through the air, nearing the barrier. Pipit snapped out of his panic in time to jump down and catch Link with the help of his loftwing. He towed Link up to the island, where Gaepora and the doctor rushed in to take an unconscious Link to the infirmary.

Pipit was left standing in a near daze, struggling to think about the whole situation. He felt out of his body, he couldn't process what had just happened. He vaguely felt somebody pulling at him, leading to his room, where he was sat on the bed. He looked up to see his sister, Susan, standing in front of him.

"Let me know if you need anything, I'll be in the cafeteria."

Pipit laid down, not thinking about anything, and closed his eyes. He drifted into a troubled sleep, haunted by nightmares of him not being able to reach Link in time, or dreams of him and Link both going through the clouds, hitting the surface and dying.

* * *

Pipit woke up to someone shaking him in bed. He cracked his eyes open to find his sister standing next to him.

"Pipit do you want to see Link off? He's going to go to the surface and try to find Zelda."

Pipit quickly got dressed and found Link near the plaza talking to Gaepora.

"When you find her, get her back as quickly as possible. Do not dawdle anywhere. There are many dangers on the surface, and your sword may not be enough to rid them all. Be safe Link."

And with that Gaepora strode away briskly, appearing to be near crying.

Pipit slowly approached Link, and took note of the sword that Link wore. It looked simple enough, a steal cross guard and a leather raped hilt, but Pipit could see some very faint glowing coming from the weapon.

"Where did you get that Link?" Pipit inquired.

"I will tell you later. I need to leave. I'll be back soon."

As Link turned, he heard Pipit mutter, "Be safe." Link jumped for his loftwing, and set out towards the giant green beacon. When he neared it, he jumped, and mentally prepared for what lied ahead.

**Yes…Not as good as it could be, but let me know what you think anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pipit + Link Chapter 3

**!Warning! This chapter has explicit content in it! Including that of sexual nature. If you do not like it, or are sensitive to it, don't read it.**

**Tell me what you think!**

Link was falling faster than he ever had before. He could feel his hair flying out behind him, and he felt his hat slipping of his head. He grabbed his hat before it could get dislodged to far, and shoved it into his pocket. He watch as the surface came closer and closer, until he finally pulled out his sailcloth and glided gently to the ground, landing gracefully in the packed dirt below him. He folded his sailcloth back up, and took in his new surroundings. He was standing atop a ledge near a deep pit, and across the pit was an old and nearly destroyed building. He saw a path that lead to it, hugging the edge of the pit.

As Link walked across the pit, he could not help but think about the beauty of the place he was in. It had an unnatural and foreign feel to Link, but at the same time he gaped in wonder at the huge trees and strange little birds that flew around. He was nearing the halfway point on the trail, when he heard a strange slithering noise just below him. Not a second later, he felt what he believed to be thorns digging into his leg and ankle, and grabbed his sword and lased out, trying to free himself. In the process, he unintentionally sliced the stem of the plant that had snagged him, looking down to see a large shell with huge fangs withering on the ground. He was even more started to see a small red pool forming around his foot. He glanced at his ankle and immediately the pain registered in his brain. He had been _bitten_ by the _plant_. Link sat down, and ripped a piece of his tunic off of himself to use as a bandage, dousing it with some red potion before wrapping it around his wound.

Link staggered up, and headed for the building again. This time, Link was watching the ground and ready when the next plant sprung to life and tried to grab him. He jumped back seconds before the plant snapped at the area where Link had just been standing. Link watched as the plant straightened out and appeared to be just as tall as Link. Before the plant had time to think tough, Link had cut its stem and was on his way again.

As Link neared the temple, he saw that there was a glowing aura around the door. Fi appeared out of nowhere and Link jumped in surprise.

"Master, I can confirm that this is the area in which we need to be. The door however is sealed with a force of immense strength. I would suggest using your swords skyward strike ability."

And with that, Fi disappeared into Links sword. Link looked at the door for several moments, then raised his sword to the sky and slashed down. The wave on energy hit the door, and a ripple like effect resonated from the center, making the glowing force field to appear to be melting away from the door.

Link cautiously entered the building, and looked around. He saw a red object sitting atop a large stone platform. He continued to look around the room as he walked towards the other side. When he approached the red object he noticed what appeared to be a braid of hair swinging back and forth. Link was baffled by that, until he heard a voice clearly say,

"Welcome child of Fate."

Link nearly had a heart attack. He fell down the stair, and stumbled several times attempting to get back on his feet. As he finally regained his footing, he heard the person chuckling faintly.

"Child, there is no reason to be afraid of me, I work for the goddess, as do you. I am not a threat to you, so please come here so I can tell you what you need to know."

Link cautiously approached the old Lady, and stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" Link asked in a demanding tone, noticing that it probably sounded very rude to her.

"I am Impa, and I serve the Goddess. There were many others like me, but now I am one of two that are left. We are the Goddess's warriors, ready to lay our lives down for her."

Link was sure he could trust her, but still didn't let his guard down, as his leg was proof that could be deadly here.

"Yes…I suppose I should tell you that the sprit maiden, or Zelda as you would know her, is safe."

Link let out a sigh of relief. Zelda was safe, and he could focus a bit more clearly now on other issues.

"I sense…you have feelings for her, but they are confused…you love her, but not as a mate, rather as a brother would love a sister. I sense…there is another that you love more than Zelda."

Link was surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"I, I mean, we, me and Zelda anyways, have been friend all our lives. I would do anything to save her. I guess I have never thought of us …having a chance at being together, but I have never had any love stronger than mine for Zelda for anybody else." Link cautiously said.

"You may not know it yet, but I can tell there is somebody. You won't expect who it is, but they are close to you. People will not approve of your relationship though. Now, of to the forest temple and save Zelda. There is somebody there who wishes her harm. Of with you!"

Link took about three seconds to process what she said before he bolted out the door. He sprinted for several feet, before realizing he did not know where he was going. As he rounded a corner, he saw several red creatures harassing a larger brown rock-person thing. He dashed in and drew his sword, successfully grabbing their attention, as the rock creature folded up into a ball. Not having planned what to do next, Link started to sidestep, and was almost hit by a sudden sword swing by the creature on his right. Link slowly was giving away ground to them, getting himself in a corner. He desperately tried to fight, and his flailing killed one of the creatures who puffed away in smoke. Link raised his sword to kill another, just as a huge boulder roll across the two monsters. The boulder then turn back to the clearing and stopped. Slowly it stretched out to become the rock-creature again.

"Hmpf. Those bokoblin's are nothing but bullies. Probably would have had me too, if you hadn't come along. Anyways, hello. My name is Gorko."

Link just stared, mouth agape, at the huge creature.

"You act like you have never seen a goron before. Well, I will admit I have never seen you before. I did see one very similar to you though, not even a few days ago. She was allot better mannered. Didn't stare at me like you still are."

Link finally snapped his mouth shut, then immediately reopened it.

"You saw a girl? Did she say her name?"

"Yes…it was Zalder…no…Celda? Oh! It was Zelda! Yes, she was heading to the forest temple, I believe."

"Do you know where that place is? Like, could you give me directions?"

"Hmmm…yes, I think I could. Let me draw you a map. Give me a moment."

* * *

Link was looking at the crudely drawn map that Gorko had made him on the back of a leaf. The goron had not gone to any length in making it fancy. He puzzled out where he needed to be heading, and set of for the white temple-like structure in the distance.

As he approached the weathered building, he felt as if he was being watched. He turned around and looked, but saw nothing. Link shrugged it off and climbed the wall into the "deep forest" as the map labeled it.

* * *

Link finally reached the temple. He approached the door and stared in wonder. The door looked like it was made from pure gold and gems. He walked up to it and tried to push it open, to no success. He took a step back and noticed the large purple gem hovering above the door. Link fire a shot from his sling into it, and the gem spun around and turned black. The doors to the temple slowly turned and squeaked open, as Link walked inside. Link stopped and took a deep breath, then slowly crept inside the temple, sinking into darkness.

* * *

****Warning**** Mature content

* * *

Link finally stumbled to the final door, and quickly finished the puzzle on the lock that held it together. He stepped inside the room, and walked to the opposite side, nearing the other door. Link suddenly stopped, feeling as if someone was watching him. He turn to come face-to-face with a large, pale, and think being. Link jumped back instinctively, tripping over a small pile of bones. The mysterious figure caught him, and placed him on his feet.

"Oh my! You need to be more careful. And less skittish. Jumping at just the mere sight of me, I'm not _that _startling. Hmm. Where are my manners? My name is Ghirahim, Demon Lord of the Surface! And who are you?"

…"I am Link…from skyloft."

"Ah yes, I know that name! You have been prophesized about. You have much potential, should you come and let me teach you. Ah, but first we must get the girl out of the way."

"Wait what?" Link asked in surprise.

"Oh, the girl, we need to capture her and feed her to my boss."

Link was only momentarily surprised, before he stepped back and drew his sword.

"You will not touch her!"

"Oh, how rude. It is just so like you humans to so quickly become slaves to your emotions. Before you foolishly attempt to kill me, please at least consider joining me. You would be much happier in the long run."

Link snarled in response, and charged Ghirahim. Before Link even took a step though, Ghirahim had disappeared. Link stopped in amazement, before Ghirahim whispered right in his ear, "Don't jump to conclusions boy. I _will_ be the death of you if you do not join me."

Link spun around to face Ghirahim.

"I will never hurt Zelda!"

"Very well. She seems to have left the area now anyways. I think I'll have some fun with you before I go. I promise I won't kill you, not today at least. So when things get bad, remember you won't die yet. Now, I will always forgive this and any other incidents if you join me. Now, prepare yourself."

That was all the warning Link got before Ghirahim rushed him and nearly took his head off. Link sidestepped and jabbed at Ghirahim torso, but Ghirahim merely grabbed Link's sword and threw it to the opposite side of the room. Link garbed his knife as a last resort.

"You lack coordination, but your determination is admirable. I could teach you proper sword skills, if you came with me."

Ghirahim make a quick jab at Link, which made its mark right above Link's left thigh, grazing his side. Link stood up and was immediately attack by Ghirahim, who cut a severe gash in Link's side. Link stumbled and fell, only to be caught by Ghirahim boot in his gut. Link lay down, feeling defeated, only reassured that he wouldn't die, as long as he could trust Ghirahim to keep his word. Link didn't care is he even died at that point, he was in so much pain. As if sense Link's thoughts, Ghirahim piped up.

"Oh, you have too much to live for. I told you I won't kill you. Seeing as you've gave up, I will take the opportunity to have fun. Sorry if this hurts, in _any_ way."

Ghirahim stepped over to Link and picked him up gently, setting him against the wall. Ghirahim pulled his knife out and sliced away Link's shirt, revealing Link's torso. Ghirahim made a fire form from nothing, and stuck his sword in it. He pulled out the sword which was glowing red hot, and pressed just the tip on Link's left side. Link felt the pain, but had no energy left to scream. Ghirahim still seemed to sense it, as he pressed harder. When he pulled away, Link almost fell over from the pain, but invisible bonds seemed to hold him up. Ghirahim pulled out his knife again, and flipped in in his hand a few times.

"I'll let you decide what happens next. Either you give me something to work with, or I'll start being creative."

Link did not say a word. He couldn't have, even if he had tried. He just sat there limp and took the abuse.

Ghirahim was still amused by Link's state, and took the knife to Link's chest, lightly dragging it down, not hard enough to break skin, but enough for Link to feel. He pulled the knife away and went pulled Link to the center of the room. Ghirahim removed the rest of Link's clothing, and pulled Link into a standing position. Ghirahim slowly walked around Link, surveying the naked boy. Ghirahim slapped Link's butt, which got the slightest twitch to come from the boy. Ghirahim then walked up behind him, and wrapped Link into an embrace of a sorts, pressing and grinding his crotch into Link's bottom.

"Your brain isn't liking this, but your body does."

Link wanted to refuse, but the condition of his rising member was not very helpful. Link hated how his body was reacting. He was being raped, and his body was **aroused**. Link truly felt hopeless.

Ghirahim wrapped a hand around Link's penis, his nails digging into Link's skin, and tugged a bit.

"You are moderately well endowed, I'll give you that."

Ghirahim walked around to face Link, and brought his face to Link's. He was a mere inch from Link, when he said, "I will not kill you. However, this a lesson to not forget. Choose your path carefully."

Ghirahim's sword, which looked similar to the Goddess sword in Link's hand, materialized in his hands, and he plunged the sword through Link's gut.

Link fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He felt blood in his mouth. Ghirahim stepped back and smiled at Link, and disappeared. Link struggled to his knees, and stared to half crawl and half walk to the door leading to the spring. Pure instinct brought him to the door, and he crawled through. On the other side, Link was greeted by daylight. Link felt a rumble in his hand and look down to see the goddess sword in hand. He did not remember that he had even grabbed it, but felt relief just at seeing Fe pop out.

"Master, I calculate a 0.0000001% survival chance if you do not make it into the water. You will need to remove the sword first though."

Link looked up to see a pool of clean, inviting water. He crawled to it, using pure adrenalin to fight the pain, and collapsed at the edge of the pool. Link knew what had to happen next, and did not waste time dwelling on it. He dropped the goddess sword and grasped the hilt of the sword impaled in him. He pulled, and it started sliding out. Link had never, ever even imagined pain to this extent. He had got the sword half way, when he stopped in exhaustion. He lay on his side, defeated, waiting for death. Link's brain started wondering to his friends. Oh, how he wished he had just told Pipit how he had feelings for him. Pipit. Just the thought brought a new wave of energy to Link. He sat up and grabbed the sword by its hilt, and with one last burst of strength pulled it out. The black sword he held was dripping with blood. Link looked at it, and dropped it. It fell with a splash into the pool, closely followed by an unconscious Link.

* * *

Link woke up to a bright sun. He was on the stone platform in the center of the pool, laying there naked. He sat up and found a very bad cut on his stomach, but it was at least scabbed over. Link turned carefully, not to crack the scabs all over his body, and grabbed the two swords at his side. Link knew even before he felt him, his loftwing was coming. Link felt the bird grab him in its claws, and Link once again fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

Pipit was patrolling the school grounds, and was wondering what time it was. He pulled out a watch, and peered at it, trying to read it in the dark. He heard distant flapping, drawing closer. He knew this wasn't a knight; they didn't fly in this spot at night. He look up to see a red mass feathers speeding towards him. Pipit noticed a large pale mass in its talons. _Is that a person? _Pipit wondered. _Oh my goddess…THAT'S LINK!_ Pipit watch the bird land and drop the boy, and heard as the bird let a scream lose that would have woke the dead. He sprinted to the creature, who turned to cast a desperate look at Pipit. Pipit heard shouting as other patrolling students rushed to the scene.

"We need a stretcher, quick! And you, get the doctor!" Pipit heard Eagus yell.

It was then Pipit looked down to see that Link was both naked and severely battered. He rolled Link onto his back, and took the swords out of his grip. The stretcher had arrived and Pipit helped load Link onto it. Four guards, Pipit, and Eagus lifted Link and hauled him to the infirmary. As they rushed through the school, the noise of shouting and running woke several students, who poked out to see what was happening. They stared at the sight of Link on the stretcher and gaped as he was rushed to the infirmary.

They arrived and laid Link on a bed. The doctor ran in and immediately started to treat Link. Eagus started to usher Pipit out of the room, but seeing the look he gave him, stopped and pointed to a chair across the room from Link.

"Stay out of the doctors way." Was the only thing said as he walked out.

Pipit watched the doctor methodically work on Link. Pipit tried to fight it, but sleep was over taking him. The last thing he notice before he succumbed to sleep was a blanket being draped over his shoulder.


End file.
